


Hacked Heart

by Maiden_of_the_Moon_13



Series: Blackbourne Saints [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Boss is awkward about feelings, F/M, Johnny Gat lives, Matt is a lovestruck puppy, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Shaundi is a bitch, Underage Drinking, Will Be Explained Later, mentions of abuse, only for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13
Summary: Octavia Blackbourne is the younger sister of former 3rd Street Saints leader, Leon Blackbourne, and was one of his lieutenants before taking over his position as leader after his death when she was 15. Taking over Stilwater, she made a name for the Saints and herself in three years. After a heist gone wrong, now 18 year old Octavia and the Saints wind up in Steelport and must take down the Syndicate and take over their new home. But how can she do that when she begins to fall for the leader of the Deckers, Matt Miller?





	1. Welcome to Steelport

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while and have no beta. Please be kind in your criticism. Flames will be used to fan the flames of Hell.

Octavia stared up at the dingy ceiling of the Saints temporary crib. She just couldn’t believe what had happened. She and her two lieutenants had been captured by a gang they had never heard of and had nearly been killed by their waffle loving leader on his plane. Thankfully, lady luck favored the trio and they had been able to escape with very few injuries. After landing, and learning that they had no money, the three raided a government owned compound and stole a lot of firepower, including a bomb and a drone. Now they sat up in one of Shaundi’s ex’s apartments and were waiting for the other Saints to arrive.

Stunning silver eyes moved over to the direction of clicking sounds, seeing Johnny and Shaundi looking over all of their weapons and either loading them up or cleaning them. The youngest member of the Saints watched them for a bit before a shriek ripped through her at the feeling something cold being placed on her bare stomach. Upon reflex, she kicked one of her legs up and came in contact with her third lieutenant, Pierce’s, face, sending him reeling. The scream made Shaundi jump and Johnny to look over, pulling out a gun.

“You alright, boss?” Johnny asked, putting the gun away once he saw that there was no danger, other than Pierce getting his ass handed to him by the teenager. Shaundi let out a breath and went back to cleaning the gun in her hand.

Grabbing the beer bottle that had fallen off her stomach when she moved, Octavia sat up and opened it for herself. “Yeah. Pierce just decided to be a dick for a moment.” She said, taking a swig of the dark liquid as she watched her lieutenant pick himself up after getting kicked in the face. “Did you learn anything, Pierce?” She asked, purple panted lips turned up in a smirk.

“Yeah. Find other ways to see if you are alive.” Pierce states, holding his head and checking to see if it was bleeding. For a small girl, Octavia had a mean kick that was only amplified if she was wearing heels or steel-toed boots. Luckily, she was barefoot at the moment. “You were so still that I couldn’t tell if you were breathing or not.” He smiled at her and looked her up and down a bit. “You do play an undead person on a tv show.”

That was right… Octavia plays an ancient witch by the name of Rillette Brokenwish on the television drama Coven, a sister show to the famous Nyte Blade drama. She had been casted not only because she was the leader of the Saints, but also because she had acted in a few other projects and her looks matched what the creator was looking for in the witch, minus her tattoos which were covered up by makeup whenever they shot naked scenes. She had fair skinned, long white hair that reached the middle of her thighs and had piercing silver eyes with small, very noticeable flecks of purple, that captivated anyone who looked into them. Octavia was happy to play the part and had been working on the filming for the fourth season when all this went down. Luckily, though, she was able to get into contact with her agent and they said they could move the shooting to Steelport earlier that expected. Shaking her head, the teen stood up and set the beer down on the side table.

“That is no excuse for making me jump out of my skin.” She states, drinking the rest of the beer before tossing it into the waste bin.

Standing, Octavia went to retrieve her shoes and get ready to head out. The three lieutenants let their boss be, figuring she needed some air or she may end up going stir crazy. Heels pulled on, the teen grabbed not only her midriff black jacket to pull over her purple tank top, but she also grabbed a black gatsby style hat and stuffed all of her white hair into it.

“I am going to snag a ride and try to see if this city has my favorite stores. Pierce, you and Shaundi are in charge of finding us a new crib. Johnny, I want you to see if you can find us new members. We are in unknown territory and an entire gang is after us. I don’t want to go in without an army.” She called out, hearing the trio acknowledge her orders and wish her well. Leaving the mess of an apartment, Octavia stepped out into the sunlight and waited for someone to pass by with a somewhat stylish ride for her to steal.

\----

The heavy metal music of “Nobody Loves Me” was always a welcome for Octavia as she stepped into the store and started to peruse the clothing they had. She wanted to make a good impression when she took over Steelport and for that to happen, she needed some new clothes. As she was gathering a plethora of clothing items, her phone rang with Pierce’s designated ringtone. The stupid Saints Flow jingle that the man came up with had been downloaded onto her phone without her consent and had been put to his number, so that she knew who exactly was calling her.

Pulling out her phone, Octavia hit the answer button as she headed to the changing room to try on the clothes she had picked out. “Yes, Pierce?” She asked, starting to try on the bottoms first, to see which one she liked more.

“How did you know it was me?” Pierce asked, laughing a bit. She could hear car horns in the background, along with some music playing, meaning that he was driving while calling her.

“You are the dumbass that put the stupid Saints Flow jingle on my phone as your personal ringer.” Octavia answered, laughing a bit and checking herself out in a pair of short black denim shorts. “So what’s up?”

“I think I found us a new crib. Problem is, it is run by the Morningstars.” Pierce said, driving around Steelport and heading to the airport. “Good news though, they are holding a party tonight but we won’t be able to break in unless you get us in.”

“But how will I-- oh right… Penthouse.” Octavia muttered, moving on to try on a mini black leather skirt and ripped up red leggings with fishnet patches on the left leg. She definitely liked this skirt, though maybe she could find the leggings in a different color. She needed to ask the store clerks if they had such a thing.

“That’s right~” Pierce replied, voice taking on a sing-song tone. “I sent Shaundi back to the apartment to get Ga and the rest of the group ready. I’ll meet you at the airport when you are done.”

Hanging up, Octavia finished her shopping, buying 3 outfits for the time being and walking out in one of them. Placing the bags in the passenger side of the silver Vortex she stole, Octavia headed back to the apartment to store the car away to be gathered later for when the Saints took over the penthouse. She had to find a fast ride to get to the airport in time to get ready, and lucky for her, she just saw someone pull off to the side of the road to park their motorcycle, a Kenshin by the looks of it, and headed into a store. Seemed like today was her lucky day.

\---

_~In an undisclosed location, after the Saints have taken over the Morningstar’s penthouse~_

Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers and head of the Syndicate’s cyber crime division, watched as the leader, Phillipe Loren, paced back and forth after seeing the video feed of the Saints leader shoot their camera. It was like she was sending a message to them and it obviously annoyed the older man. He also noted that Phillipe’s right hand women, the twins Viola and Kiki DeWynter, also watched their boss like a hawk. Killbane was too busy imitating the statues around them to really care what was currently going on. After about fifteen minutes of this, Viola decided to speak up.

“Why don’t we try to bring down the Saints from the inside.” She suggested, watching as her boss stopped pacing to look at her.

“And how do you plan for that to work?” Phillipe asked, staring hard at the woman when her twin spoke up.

“We put in one of our own in the Saints and we begin to systematically take them out.” Kiki stated, knowing what her sister was planning. “The boss is young, so she may not be smart enough to tell when someone is a double agent .”

Phillipe thought about it and was happy to admit that his lovely lieutenants had an excellent idea. He had met with the Saints personally and could say with full confidence that the leader, Octavia Blackbourne, was still wet behind the ears to really be any real threat. “That is an excellent idea, ladies. Sadly, it would be difficult to get one of our people into the gang, seeing as the Saints have seen them already.” He states, deciding to see if the twins had an idea on who to send in.

“Killbane is not an option.” Kiki states bluntly, catching the Luchadores’ attention at that statement. Turning to look at him in an uninterested manner, Kiki continued. “He cannot take orders from someone who he has no respect for, and may end up being gunned down before he can try to get the leader.”

“I cannot find fault in that, Kiki.” Killbane agreed, stopping in his posing to stand straight and have his hands clasped in front of him. “Though, I would appreciate not being the first one to be dropped down the criticism train from now on.”

“Duly noted.” Viola states, walking past the mountain of a man to stand behind Matt, who suddenly felt very afraid. “Luckily, we have a perfect candidate right here.” She continued, placing her hands on Matt’s shoulders.

“What? Me?” Matt asked, surprised and really wishing he wasn’t here anymore. “I hate to break it to you, Ms. DeWynter, a-and with all due respect, but I am not the ‘guns blazing’ neanderthal type. I prefer to work from behind a computer.”

“That may be true, but you and the Saints leader are the same age and you have the one skill that the Saints can utilize.” Viola said, smiling down on the young member of the Syndicate. She always felt the need to protect him, even if she did have to hide it. “Come on now, Matt.”

“You will actually be contributing more to the Syndicate than normal.” Kiki piped up, walking over to the British teen. She didn’t feel as strong a connection to the teen like her sister, but she still looked out for him.

“Well… I… Hey! I do contribute to the Syndicate!” Matt retorted, glaring up at Kiki, though it had no power behind it. “I run cyber crimes, something I doubt even you can do, Ms. DeWynter.”

“Excellent idea, ladies.” Phillipe said, stopping the squabbling before it got out of hand. “Mr. Miller, you will be going undercover into the Saints. Find any weaknesses they have and exploit them. Viola, Kiki, get Mr. Miller ready.”

Without missing a beat, the DeWynter sisters grabbed Matt and pulled him out of his chair, dragging him off. Matt was very vocal about his protests, but they fell on deaf ears as the DeWynter sisters took him away to get him cleaned up and hopefully not arouse suspicion once he arrives at the Saints new headquarters.


	2. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Miller has arrived to the Saints newly taken headquarters in the hopes to infiltrate into their ranks. Will he be able to pass the canonization or will he lose his life before he can find a way to bring down the brutes known as the Saints?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone underage drinking. But they are a gang, so... I will write them drinking alcohol.

Matt stared up at the building that now belonged to the Saints, feeling very naked without his computer. He could not believe the DeWynter sisters made him drop his flags and most of his tech before rehearsing how he should act when approaching the Saints to join them. Instead of his usual black leather with electric blue trim, pink shirt, loose electric blue tie, grey pants and electric blue shoes; he now wore a black long sleeved shirt, dark grey jeans, and black van shoes. But all the rehearsal he did with them had gone out the window the moment he set foot near the doors. What if they didn't accept him? What if they killed him?! The young man began to hyperventilate and was about to have a full on panic attack when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. A… less than manly shriek tore its way out of his throat before he turned to see the very person he was sent to see.

“Whoa there.” Octavia said, smiling a bit at Matt. “Calm down. I don’t bite… much.”

Matt panted as he stared at the Saints leader. She was a bit shorter than him, but he recognized her instantly, as he was a fan of her show just as much as he was a fan of Nyte Blade. If he was being honest, the young saint was really pretty. Her long white hair was let free of any bindings and reminded the Brit of freshly fallen snow. She had no blemishes on her skin that he could see and those eyes… oh how he loved her eyes on the show. So brilliant, yet so sharp. And if he looks closely, there were small flecks of purple in her eyes. Underneath her left eye, he saw a small beauty mark was placed there and he also noticed a small hoop was pierced into her left eyebrow. He looked at her attire and saw that she was wearing a purple tube top that hugged her breasts and revealed her stomach and cleavage. She wore a pair of black booty shorts with ripped up fishnet leggings underneath them and black laced up heels. He also noticed, just a bit below the tube top, is an elegantly designed tattoo colored Saints purple and with their symbol, the fleur-de-lis, in the middle.

 _‘Are the Morningstar’s sure she is eighteen?’_ He thought, shaking his head and looking at Octavia’s face again. “Uh… sorry about that Miss. I was… um…” Matt stuttered, seeing how Octavia was looking at him, her head tilted to the left a bit in confusion. “I was… hoping to join the… um… Saints?” He said, finally able to get his line out.

Octavia was surprised at the request, as the boy before her did not seem the fighter type. But, she could not be picky about who they got to join them. The more people they had, the better. “Alright, but to join, you need to survive being canonized.” She said, leading him into the building and up to the penthouse.

Matt followed, surprised that it worked, though he doesn’t know what it meant to be ‘canonized’. But he didn’t have much time to think about that when his eyes caught black tattooed curved lines on Octavia’s lower back. _‘A tramp stamp?’_ He thought, staring at the intricate lines, which meant he was also staring at the Saints leader’s butt. The elevator ride up was quiet enough and it wasn’t long until the duo reached the penthouse, where a lot of Saints members were relaxing.

“I got another person who wants to be canonized!” Octavia called out, leading Mattin and then walking off to go get a beer. “I want a few of you to go at him. Just don’t kill him. We are still cleaning bloodstains off the floor and upholstery.”

“Got it, Boss.” Johnny said, coming up behind Matt and grabbing him by his black jacket. “Let’s go kid.” Without waiting for him to say a word, Johnny dragged him out to the helipad, a few people following them and let him go. “All you gotta do is survive. You have five minutes.”

Once that was said, the group of Saints rushed at Matt while Johnny watched. Luckily, Matt had grown up having to dodge bullies back in school so he was able to dodge the Saints for a while. Sadly, he could not dodge for long, and soon he started to get punched and kicked and pretty beaten up. He tried to fight back and protect his head until the time was up, which could not come soon enough.

“Looks like you survived, kid.” Johnny said, causing Matt to jump a bit and surprise and turn to see him along with the two other lieutenants and Octavia. “Though, normally, it is best for you to fight back and try to actually beat the group that is wailing on you.”

“I… I am more suited to taking out people via electronic means.” Matt said, wiping his nose to see blood. At least, from what he could feel, it wasn’t broken. “I can hack into anything and gain control of it.”

“That is useful.” Pierce said, smiling and walking over as he extends his hand to Matt. “Welcome to the Third Street Saints, man. I’m Pierce Washington.”

“Matthew.” Matt said, taking the offered hand into his unbloodied hand and shaking it. He noticed Shaundi cross her arms and look at him, a scowl on her face.

“So, you are pretty much useless.” She said, only to get a smack to the back of the head by Octavia, who does not look happy at the reality star’s attitude. “Ow! What the Hell boss?!” She asked, glaring at the younger girl, who glared back.

“Be nice, Shaundi. We cannot pick and choose who joins us, not when we are in a completely different territory.” Octavia states, voice serious and unwavering, allowing Matt to see the leader underneath the teenager. “Besides, hacking into things can be useful. We may even get our empire back and take out the Morningstars in the process.”

Shaundi just grumbled and stormed off, leaving behind the other members. The people that beat up Matt warmly welcomed him and even offered to pay for drinks to compensate for the thrashing he got. It was really different from how the Syndicate ran things and, for a brief moment, Matt felt like he really was apart of the rambunctious group. Johnny also walked over and offered his hand in greeting, which Matt took and shook with a smile.

“Johnny Gat. Lieutenant and right hand of the Boss.” He said, letting go of Matt’s hand. “The woman you saw was Shaundi. She normally isn’t like that, but I think it may be the amount of stress she is getting.”

“That is fine, sir. And it is a pleasure to meet you.” Matt said, nodding to Johnny and following the group back inside for a celebration.

\--

Night was falling and the party was starting to peter out, with most of the Saints crew either passed out drunk or had gone to bed. Matt was nursing his latest drink that the bartender had made for him. It was sweet and kinda tasted like chocolate with some vodka mixed into it. A mudslide the bartender had told him. This was the fourth drink Matt had, though he may have counted wrong in his haze and it could have been his fifth or sixth. He was currently watching some porn with a few other Saints, who were wolf whistling at the girls on the screen.

The undercover member was only half paying attention, though he will admit, his inebriated state did make him appreciate the girl on the screen. Though he still prefered his type of porn, but he would wait to enjoy himself on his own time. Just as the video was about to reach it’s climax, the power went out and made a lot of inebriated party goers with guns very upset.

“Calm down you big babies.” Octavia said, walking over while wearing a silk purple nightie that just barely reached the middle of her thighs. Her long hair had been pulled back into a loose braid and she didn’t wear her heels, revealing her stature of 5’5. She was certainly shorter compared to some of the giants that surrounded her in the gang. “The entire block went out. He city will have the power back on hopefully soon. For now, I think it is time for everyone to go to bed and sleep off the alcohol before you all make idiots of yourselves.”

There were grumbled protests but everyone started to pack up and head to their respective rooms. Matt just sat in his seat and watched as his new partners left the penthouse for their apartments below. They were very different from the Deckers in every sense of the word. Barbaric, loud, annoying… fun. It almost felt like the gang was a real family. It was when nearly everyone was gone did the hacker realize that he didn’t have an apartment of his own in this building. He had been too busy partying with the other Saints that he forgot to talk to Octavia or any of the lieutenants about getting an apartment key. Seeing the leader, Matt stood up quickly, only to fall back down as the room spun.

“Dizzy…” He said, catching Octavia’s attention and causing her to laugh a bit. He turned his bright blue eyes to her and stared at her. “Pretty girl in front of me. Are you Rillette?” He asked, seeing her at the witch from his second favorite supernatural drama.

“In a sense, Matthew.” She answered, walking over and grabbing his arm and slowly lifting him up to stand on his shaky legs. “You can spend the night here, cutie. Taking the stairs down may end up with either a severe injury or death to your person.”

With some minor difficulty, the small leader of the Saints was able to get the hacker into her room and onto her bed before he passed out. Staring down at the new boy, Octavia couldn’t help but smile a bit. He was rather cute, in her opinion, and had great potential in being apart of the gang. He just needs to loosen up a bit and allow people to get close but that was only a minor detail and they could work on that.

“Sweet dreams, you silly lightweight.” She whispered, tucking him in before crawling into the bed herself. Sleep was needed after a long day of taking out Morningstar gang members and flying helicopters to keep Pierce safe.


	3. Spending the day with the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a member of the Saints, Matt has to find a way to learn information, but Octavia has other plans. Now the hacker has to spend the day with the young leader. But it may not be all bad. After all, Octavia is just a bundle of destructive energy with a hairline trigger finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of gore in this chapter. sorry guys.

The morning after the party was filled with less than well off Saints, as most of them had hangovers. Matt, especially, had an interesting morning waking up in Octavia’s bed with said girl snuggled into him. The yelp that escaped him sounded louder than intended and he came face to face with a gold-plated automated 454 Casull and a tired glare from the tiny woman holding it. The hacker stayed as till as possible and was also trying hard not to piss himself while he waited for the Boss to fully wake up and see who was in her bed with her. Fifteen minutes passed before Octavia could make out who was with her, and seeing the terrified teen there caused her to be surprised and uncock her gun.

“Matthew, when did you get up?” She asked, stashing the gun on the side of her bed and looking back at the Brit.

“Just… a few minutes ago.” He said, sitting up and happily seeing that he is still clothed and that nothing happened between him and his enemy. “Sorry for waking you up, Boss.”

Shaking her head, Octavia got out if the bed and began to gather her clothes. “I should be the one to apologize for putting a gun to your face.” she said, looking over at him.

“It is your bed and your room. I should be sorry for falling asleep here.” Matt countered, only to hear her laugh a bit and causing him to laugh as well. He has always been awkward around girls in real life, but Octavia was someone he seems to have a bit of an easier time communicating with. Granted, he still stuttered and acted like an idiot but it wasn't to the point where he couldn't utter a single word.

Leaving her room, Matt descended the steps to see what could be salvaged from the kitchen, stepping over empty bottles and cans. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, making him halt and try to listen closely. They were too muffled for him to hear, or his brain wasn't putting a name to the voices. Looking around for a weapon, Matt spotted a small caliber handgun that was left by one of the party goers last night. Grabbing it and checking to see if it had bullets, the hacker made his way to the kitchen. The voices were a bit clearer here and he could make out the voice of Pierce and Johnny. Okay, so these were friendly voices and had no cause for alarm.

Hearing a gun cock behind him, Matt suddenly felt terrified, which was multiplied when he felt cold steel press into his head.

“Put the fucking gun down before I shoot.” Shaundi’s voice said, tone harsh and held no room for argument. Fearing for his life, Matt did just that, setting the gun down on the floor and kicking it away from him.

“P-please Ms. Shaundi. I-it wasn't what it looked like.” He tried to plead before feeling the gun press harder into his skull.

“Shut up.” She ordered, glaring at the teen. She began to push him into the kitchen where Johnny and Pierce were, startling the duo at the sight.

“What the Hell, Shaundi! Why do you have the new kid at gunpoint?” Piece asked, staring at the female lieutenant in shock.

“I saw this punk carrying a gun to the kitchen.” Shaundi replied, keeping her eyes on Matt. “Looked like he was getting ready to shoot you both.”

“Shaundi, everyone here carries a gun.” Johnny states, seeing how the teen in front of her looked ready to wet himself. “Just let the kid explain before he pisses himself.”

“I swear! I meant no harm!” Matt states when he was finally allowed to speak. “I heard muffled voices coming from here. I thought there was a break in so I grabbed the gun and made my way over.” He was starting to shake now. “When I heard it was you two, I relaxed and was about to put the gun back where I found it when Shaundi started barking orders at me and put a bloody gun to my head!”

“Shaundi, put the gun down before I make you.” Octavia’s voice commanded, causing Shaundi to relent and put the gun back in its holster. Feeling the pressure released, Matt bolted out of the kitchen like the demons from Hell were after him. Seeing that he was out of harm's way, Octavia put her own weapon away and glared up at Shaundi. “What the Hell is your problem?” She asked.

“I just don't trust that kid.” Shaundi replied, crossing her arms and looking down at the teen. “He gets scared just by having a gun to his head. How can he be a Saint when he can’t even defend himself?”

“Like how you did when my brother brought you into the Saints?” Octavia countered, seeing the lieutenant stiffen in anger and causing the other two to back away slowly. “Need I remind you that you were kidnapped by your stoned out ex-fucktoy and my brother had to save your useless ass?”

“Don’t you fucking dare bring up Leon. What gives you the right--”

“He is my brother! I am fucking allowed!”

The two women glared at each other for a solid two minutes before Shaundi relented and backed down. Feeling that she is still angry, Octavia stormed out if the kitchen. Shaundi loomed at the other two lieutenants, scowl leaving her face.

“Hey, it ain’t all bad.” Pierce says, offering Shaundi a bowl of cereal. “You two could have started a fight that no one would be able to stop.”

\---

Matt was waiting at the elevator when he saw Octavia storming over. She seemed really pissed about something and he was slightly afraid she would turn her anger on him. Whatever happened between her and Shaundi seemed to really make her angry. When she stood beside him, Matt could see that she was shaking badly, like she was cold.

“Um… B-Boss?” Matt asked, seeing her jump a bit and look at him, anger leaving her face but not her system. “Do you… want to go shoot something?”

“Yeah… yeah that sounds nice.” Octavia replied, relaxing a bit. “Sorry about that Matt. You shouldn't have to see me like this on your second day of being a Saint.” Looking down at her vans, the young boss began to wonder if she had gone too far with Shaundi.

“It's alright. Besides, at least it didn't end in a bloodbath between you two.” He said, getting her to smile a bit. “And, if you want, I can hack into any store you wish and make sure you get a discount for anything you want.”

“Tempting after a morning of killing.” Octavia replied, her smile forming into a smirk as she looked at the hacker. He definitely was useful to have around. “Any store~?” She asked, voice taking on a sing-song pitch.

“Any store.” Matt replied, pulling out one of his phones. He had two, one strictly for contacting the Syndicate with any information and another used to hack into things and to be used as his main phone for the Saints should they accept him. “Any in particular you might like?”

“How about… Nobody Loves Me and Leather & Lace?” She asked, entering the elevator with him and pressing the garage button.

“Nice choices, Boss.” He replied, begging the hacking of the first store Nobody Loves Me. “I must say, I never expected you to like Leather & Lace.”

“What can I say? I love how their clothes easily accentuate my body. Best of all, they serve those eighteen and older.” Octavia really loved that store, as it was one of the stores that defined her as a person. She didn't care that people took her for a hooker, she felt comfortable in her own skin.

The rest of the ride down was quiet and when they finally got to the garage, Matt got to see just how many cars and motorcycles the gang actually has now that they were all here. All if them were painted in the Saints signature purple, but while most if them were accented with gold and silver, the Brit did notice that some of them were accented with platinum and black. He followed Octavia to one if these purple black and platinum vehicles, an X-2 Phantom motorcycle. It was well taken care of, showing that the owner really treasured the bike.

Watching the Boss mount the bike, Matt instantly followed suit after putting his phone away in a secure spot. It felt weird, wrapping his arms around the smaller girl, but it also felt nice. From what his hands felt of her bare stomach and sides, her skin was soft, but she did have muscle under the skin to reveal that she worked out. A part of him, one that Matt mostly ignored in favor of technology, wanted to feel more of her skin in whatever way he can. He quickly shook his head to banish those thoughts. He wasn’t a hormonal teen just figuring out how his body worked, he was a criminal mastermind, working for a giant crime organization in Steelport. He was here to bring the Saints down not to fall into bed with the young and attractive leader!

“You ready, Matthew?” Octavia asked, snapping Matt out of his thoughts to see that she was starting the vehicle up.

“Oh. Yes Boss.” He said, making sure he was secure, leaning close to the white haired girl, a faint scent of cherry blossoms wafting from her hair.

“Call me Octavia. I get enough ‘Boss’ answers from everyone else.” She said, starting up the Phantom, the engine roaring to life. Quickly, she tore out of the garage and into the streets, Matt screaming like a little girl behind her.

“Bloody Hell, woman! Do you even know how to drive?!” He yelled, clinging to the Saints leader like his life depended on it and with her driving, it did.

“Of course I do!” She answered, laughing like she was having a blast. “I was able to get my license when I was sixteen! Though I have been driving since I was fourteen!”

The two of them rode all over Steelport, finding rival gang meetings and disrupting them by killing them with several grenades and bullets. Matt could only watch in slight horror as each Morningstar member they came across were blown into chunks of flesh from the grenades that were thrown or riddled with bullets that came from Octavia’s gold and silver Desert Eagle .50 Caliber handguns. The woman was a monster on the battlefield.

\---

After a good two hours of taking over turfs, and Matt losing his stomach due to both the deaths and Octavia’s insane driving, the two teens made their way to get a bite to eat. Along their driving, the duo had come across a bunch of stores and property that were owned by the Morningstar but had bought the places for the Saints after Octavia showed them the deeds that she got from the safety deposit boxes after taking over the penthouse. Matt was certain that Phillipe would not be happy hearing about this when he gives his report in a few days. They were sitting at the counter within Smiling Jack’s Diner and looking over the menu they shared, which meant that they had to sit close to each other.

“The food here looks good.” Octavia said, looking over the menu. It was filled with a lot of food that she had never tried before, even though she and the rest of the Saints have made a name for themselves. Well… maybe Pierce and Shaundi ate some other foods she had never heard of, but she knew for a fact that Johnny loved Freckle Bitch’s food. “I can’t seem to decide on what to get. What about you, Matthew? See anything you like?”

“I think I may have the Farmer’s Omelette, seeing as it is still close to breakfast.” Matt replied, trying to push back his blush at how close they were. Her right hand was resting on his left hand, and he couldn’t help but they were soft. Even when she was handling weapons, he could not feel any calluses on her hand.

“That is true, but it also close to lunch. It’s brunch time.” Octavia replied, smiling a bit. “Fuck it, I will get something healthy. The soy burger sounds good.”

“Oh? You eat soy?” Matt asked, smirking a bit when she looked at him. “I thought with how large your hips were, you gourged yourself on greasy, unhealthy foods.”

“Are you insinuating that I have a fat ass?” Octavia asked, raising an eyebrow but was not taking any offense to what Matt said. She got this sort of teasing often by some of the other Saints do to her love of fattier foods.

“I am not insinuating, love. I am telling you.” He said, leaning in closer to her, smirk still in place. “You have a big arse.”

Octavia just stared at him, a smirk on her own gloss painted lips and she moved a bit to sit properly on her bar stool. “Well, all of the fatty foods do not just go to my ‘arse’ as you so eloquently put it.” She said, reaching up to adjust her top, making sure his eyes were following them. “It also goes to my soft, eye catching double D breasts.” To punctuate this, she pulled her tight shirt up a bit to make her breasts jiggle and catching a few onlookers attention. Even Matt could not stop himself from staring at the mounds.

Laughing a bit at his expense, Octavia turned away and flagged down the waitress and put in their order, along with drinks for them. Turning back to the hacker, she couldn’t help but laugh as he continued to stare down at her chest. It was as if he didn’t notice that she had them before. She thought her clothing made it obvious.

“Hey, Matthew, I know I have great tits, but can you stop staring at them like a hormonal teen.” He said, snapping her fingers in front of him and startling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh! S-sorry Octavia.” He replied, looking away and blushing profusely. Why was he feeling this? He never felt this strongly before, not even for his online ex-girlfriend. There was something about the smaller teen that grabbed at Matt’s attention and refused to let go.

A few minutes later, they got their food and drinks. It was a pleasant time after that, they ate and talked about many small things and learned a tad bit about each other. Like how Matt was a huge Nyte Blade fan and even wrote several fanfictions where he was the famous vampire’s protege. They were decent, a lot better than some of the other fanfictions she has read, but they could still have some work done on them. He learned about her love for music, both 80’s and current songs. Finishing their meal, the two paid and left the diner, Matt seeing that there was a hoodless Phoenix was in the place where the Phantom had been.

“We’ve been robbed!” He yelled, starting to freak out. Who in their right mind would steal from the Saints, let alone from the leader herself! Before he could get far into his freaking out, Octavia tapped his shoulder, catching his attention.

“Matt, I called one of my boys to bring this here and take the bike back to the crib.” She said, smiling a bit at how the hacker was acting. “It is a bit hard to carry bags of items on a motorcycle.” Climbing into the car, Octavia turned it on and smiled at the song that came on. It was an old song that she would beg her brother to sing this song on his guitar when she was younger. It was a beautiful song, even though it was tragic. Without thinking, she began o sing along to the song when the chorus came around.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
She stands hard as a stone  
In her world that she can rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved  
Concrete angel 

Matt listened to Octavia sing as they drove to the gothic store, finding that her voice was beautiful, but the emotions did not seem to fit her at the current moment. He remembered this song, it was really beautiful, even though it was heartbreaking.

_Somebody cries in the middle_  
Of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn  
Out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands  
Of fate  
When morning comes  
It'll be too late 

Octavia continued to sing along with the song, her voice changing a bit to fit the tone of the somber music. She began to have flashes of a time when she was a child, sitting in front of her brother as he sang country and somewhat religious songs to her in the comfort of their apartment back in Stilwater. Back then, he never really talked much to anyone other than her and even then he was a man of few words. After he awoke from his coma, he spoke more and was more willing to face his problems with a spray of bullets than sit back and watch like before.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
She stands hard as a stone  
In her world that she can rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved  
Concrete angel 

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot 

Matt watched as Octavia’s face changed as she sang more of the song. It looked like she was reliving something through the song. He wanted to look into it when he was in his apartment after all this.

_Through the wind and the rain_  
She stands hard as a stone  
In her world that she can rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved  
Concrete angel 

They pulled up to the store just as the last verse was sung and the song began to change into a different one, causing Octavia to snap out of her thoughts and realize she sang while someone other than Pierce was in the car. Turning wide silver eyes to the teen beside her, a deep blush began to stain the Saint leader’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Matthew.” She said, beginning to sweat. This was embarrassing. “I kinda tend to forget that I am not always the only one in the car.”

“It is quite alright, Octavia.” Matt replied, smiling at the teen leader. He had to admit, embarrassment looked really good on her. “Your singing was pretty, though maybe you should try to sing more upbeat songs. Somber songs do not fit you very well.”

That caused the white haired girl to blush even more and try to hide her face as she turned off the car, got out and headed into the store. Matt only chuckled and followed after her, wanting to see if he could find anything that would fit him and his new association. They spent a good hour in the store, trying on everything they could and finding a whole wardrobe for Matt. After that store, they headed over to Leather & Lace and did even more shopping. Matt was a pretty shade of crimson after that store trip, as some of the clerks in that store believed him and Octavia to be there for more than just clothes.

One their way back to the headquarters, Octavia sped through three red lights and caught the attention of a patrol car. They were forced to pull over and see if they could talk their way out of the trouble they were in. Suffice to say, they weren’t able too, because Octavia decided to become a complete psychopath and shoot the cop in the crotch before speeding off like a madwoman. It was times like this that Matt wondered if he was in the company of a female Dr. Jekyll and Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called concrete angel by Martina McBride. You can find it on youtube.


End file.
